A New Life
by GreekGeekyGirl
Summary: Percy is betrayed by those he cares about. He leaves camp but is found by a woman who has an important job for him. He takes the offer. Years later, a threat is made. He has to go back to camp. Watch as he goes through seeing the people that betrayed him
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

**This is my first fanfic. All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

I was going to be punished, killed by Zeus. Everyone turned on me after the Giant War so I was all alone with no help. It all happened because of my new brother Phillip. He turned everyone against me, and got them practically worship him. He told them I was a spy for Gaea and I objected to that. Of course, they believed him because, he's the new kid and he can't be lying. All I had left was Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, until I caught Annabeth making out with Phillip. Thalia was with the hunters, while Nico was in the Underworld with his dad. Annabeth told Phillip she did not want to be involved with a traitor of Olympus. Phillip told me he murdered my mother, Paul and my new little sister. I checked on their apartment a few days before I was to be killed and he was right. He burned the house to to the ground. He left a note that read,"I told you so Perseus. Do you like the present?- Phillip" Currently, I was in the middle of all the Olympians getting prepared to die. My father, Poseidon even believed I was a traitor.**  
**

"Perseus Jackson, do you have any last words before your death?" Zeus asked I took a deep breath and said,"I am so sorry for whatever I had done to all of you but just know, I still care and love all of you. I want you to at least forgive me because I am innocent and I want to be unknown to the future half-bloods, so they will never know of a hero accused as a traitor. Good-bye Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, Good bye Nico and Thalia for standing by my side and I want to tell all of you that I am not afraid of my course after this. Good-bye everyone." I looked at Zeus and he held his lightning bolts above his head and prepared to throw them.

"What is that?" A voice asked. All of a sudden, a black portal appeared and a figure walked out with a slightly smaller figure next to her. The taller one pulled me into the portal and we landed in a dark alleyway. The woman said,"I am Chaos, creator of all. Would you like to join my army as a chance to escape to a new life?" I nodded weakly and the figure next to her said,"Don't worry, I am Beta, Her assassin/spy. It will be safe." I nodded again and we walked through another portal, ready to begin our journey in another world, ready to begin my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't own any of the characters except Natalie, Hailey, and Jade. I also own the plot but everything else is Rick's.**

**Hailey and Jade are based off my two best friends and two chapters in a day proves I'm not lazy so, Ha!**

Percy pov

I disappeared in a flash with Chaos and we landed on a beautiful planet. A carriage picked us up and the man driving the carriage bowed and said,"Lord Chaos."

"I don't like formalities." Chaos whispered to me with a wink. I smiled and leaned back. We arrived at the Chaotic headquarters way to soon. She tipped the carriage driver and we walked inside the modern looking place. I looked around. It was beautiful!

"Wow." was all I seemed to say. Chaos smiled and said, "Oh, look! Beta is coming our way. Her name is really Natalie, but her troops call her Beta and her friends call her Nat." Natalie walked our way. She was gorgeous, with chocolate brown hair in a fishtail braid. Blue/turquoise streaks were here and there. Her eyes were an ice-blue and her lips were full and pink. She had a willowy figure and was probably 5'6 to 5'8. She had tanned skin and wore many bracelets. A single, silver, necklace was around her neck and was the shape of a lyre but instead of strings were three pearls. She wore a flowy, white tank top, blue denim shorts and purple skull converse. She extended her hand and I saw her nails were painted an electric, shimmering purple. She smiled and said," Hi, I'm Natalie Bellefleur but you can call me Nat. I'm known as Beta throughout the troops though. I'm the lost and probably forgotten daughter of Zeus. My animal shifter is a phoenix, stormy gray and pale and normal blue."

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I said. Her eyes widened and she shouted out," This is what Chaos said when she told us about recruiting a powerful

demigod to lead our troops!" I was confused for a couple seconds when she said," That's right Percy, you are Alpha, commander of troop number one."

* * *

Natalie pov

I studied Percy a bit. He had raven black hair and sea green eyes. He was muscular but not grody muscular. He was hot, for sure and he was confused often. He looked 16-18 years old and was probably 6'0. I drawled out,"Chaos, I'll take the tour with him while you attend to more pressing matters, like Hailey and Jade wrestling for donuts in the kitchen. Chaos suddenly looked extremely panicked and ran into the kitchen. I turned to Percy and said," What are you waiting for?" I marched down the hall and pointed out the bedrooms, the kitchen where a lot of screaming was happening and the swimming pool, training arena, backyard, stables, orchard, bathrooms, ballroom, bar, grand staircase, and ect. Were. I showed Percy to his room and set and map on his bed. What long day. I remembered Hailey and Jade and ran into the kitchen right away.

Percy pov

My room was nice and comfortable. I went over to the desk and opened a drawer. Inside was an Ipad, an Iphone, and an Ipod. I put the little amount of clothes I had brought with me in the huge closet and the room instantly turned blue. It must change to my liking. I got hungry so I went into the kitchen. When I went in, Natalie was standing on the table holding a silver, electric whip and two daggers were pinning a girl to the wall by her clothes. The other one was under the nearby chair and holding a donut. Natalie stole the donut from the one girl and ate it. She said to them," Guest performance from the one and only bizwatch." A slow clapping and a very familiar voice called out," Wonderful! Nat, you need to be in the MMA." It was Luke. And Silena, Beckendorf, Zoe, and Bianca. Natalie introduced me after bowing.

"Hi guys, I'm sure you know Percy here and vice versa. Percy the girl I unpinned from the wall with dark brown/ blackish hair is Jade and the one I stole the donut from with gold/brown hair is Hailey." Hailey had the same green eyes as I did and the same smile, while Skylar looked more like Thalia than Jason. I remembered dad telling me about a long lost sister with pretty hair and green eyes. I had faint memories and I whispered,"Sister." Hailey smiled and said,"Hey big brother!" Luke said, "We can really stop with the family reunion now." I smirked and said," But we're so happy to see each other after 15 years!" Luke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Natalie pov

I walked outside and into the garden and sat on the bench in the gazebo looking over the small stream. Chaos wanted it to be a Japanese style garden. I took out my phone in its black with fire handmade case. I put my earphones in and started playing The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. Jade says it describes me well. The song finished and I went to my room and got ready for bed. That night, I had a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back! I don't own anything but the plot line and Natalie, Hailey and Jade. The rest goes to Rick Riordan. I will try to update frequently and make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 3

Natalie pov

The next morning I woke up and got ready. I braided my hair like the previous day, and put on a red, flowy skirt that reached mid-thigh, tucked in a tank top, and laced on black converse. I put a pair of denim shorts underneath, in case it got really uncomfortable. I walked to the music room because it was only 6:00 a.m. and breakfast started at 7:00 a.m. I sat at the piano and started to play the piano. **(A/N I know this song goes towards the Mortal Instruments, but **I feel like this song goes towards my character. Beth Crowley owns the song.)

I opened my mouth to sing:

_You fascinated me_

_Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

_The beauty of a broken angel_

_I ventured carefully_

_Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

_But pretty soon I was entangled_

_You take me by the hand_

_I question who I am_

Who am I really?

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

I am a winner. I have been possessed, abused, and multiple scars run across my body.

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn _

_Under my skin_

The feeling of cuts, and adrenaline. Touching a flame, a spark.

_Put me to the test_

_I'll prove that I am strong_

Some of the officers didn't believe me when I said I could fight. I kicked all their sorry asses.

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_I finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All Along_

Chaos knew I would be a good warrior.

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior._

See! I knew she thought I was good enough.

* * *

Percy pov.

I woke up, pulled on a T-shirt and jeans. A silky voice floated down the hallway, so I followed it. I walked into the room and a girl was sitting at the piano. Wait,not any girl, no, Natalie. She had her eyes closed and her fingers were floating across the keys. She was singing too. I caught the last words to the song.

_The pictures come to life_

_Wake in the dead of night_

_Open my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Clutch my pillow tight_

_Brace myself for the fight_

_I've heard that seeing_

_Is believing_

Wait, Natalie can sing? And really good? Anyways, I walked towards her and sat on the floor. Her fingers still lingered on the last key and lifted gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered," Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"No and aren't you?" I responded.

"No. But I don't usually share my vocal skills to the world. You are probably the... Second person who caught me in the act." She told me.

"Who was the first?" I asked. She responded with,"Jade."

I laughed and said,"So you like music. Don't deny it, I can tell." Natalie smiled and said,"I love it." I responded with," Any other likes or dislikes, perks?"

"Yes. I love hand-to-hand combat, I love Fall Out Boy, My favorite songs are My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, The Phoenix, Crushcrushcrush,Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, FameInfamy, I'm Like a Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off, and Just One Yesterday. All are Fall Out Boy songs except Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.**(A/N Major Fall Out Boy fan.)**" Her breath got shakier as she continued.

"Chaos recruited me when I was 8 years old. I ran away from a home with an abusive step-father and a psycho mom." She choked out. Tears threatened to spill down her face and she opened her notebook. She continued with,"I was lost but Chaos saved me when a monster attacked me. I let music drown out feeling. It was fun." She stuttered out. I noticed small tears bunching up around the corners of her eyes. I looked at the clock. I told her," Hey it's all right, Come on, breakfast is about to start." She smiled and we both left the music room,.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back! Everything goes to Rick Riordan but Natalie, Hailey, and Jade are mine. Now on with the story!**

Natalie POV

About 400 years later, I was walking down the hall, bumping into Percy. He muttered, "Meet me in the garden at 8:00 tonight." I nodded and muttered,"KK." We walked off and I went towards my bedroom. I got changed into something more comfortable then the dress. It was: A vintage, oversized creme-colored sweater, a white undershirt, long black leggings, and black combat boots. I let my hair fall freely (As freely, I mean ringlets) and pulled a black beanie over it. Ha ha, It fell in ringlets. Rin-glets. Ha ha. Sorry, my ADHD was acting up. I walked around the halls, thankful that I had changed because it became cold. I walked around with my phone in my pocket and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a freshly-baked brownie from the cooling rack. I chewed my brownie before heading to the music room and sitting on the guitar stool. Hailey came in humming something under her breath.

"Hi Hails!" I whisper-yelled. She looked slightly startled and said,"You don't need to whisper. I'm right here, we're not sharing secrets and We are pretty much alone." I smiled and responded,"But it startles you so much!" She made a face at me and said,"I hope Paulina isn't hogging the TV. Last time she was watching the Victoria's Secret fashion show. I think it was because Taylor Swift was preforming. I preferred Fall Out Boy."

I smiled and checked my watch. It was now 7:45. It would take a little while to reach the garden so I said,"Hails, gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Hailey nodded and waved goodbye as I proceeded to walk out the door and into the garden. Paulina was her best lieutenant and liked watching the Victoria's Secret Fashion Shows because she said the models were pretty in a total non-lesbian way and she liked the guest performances. I smiled and jogged into the garden. 7:58, 2 minutes early.

"Hi Nat-alie?" a voice asked. I grinned, spun around and said,"Just call me Nat." Percy blushed, grinned, and said,"Oops." I smiled and said," What's up?" He said,"How about a picnic?" I smiled he lead me down an area where I noticed something.

"Percy, I've never seen this place before in my couple hundred years of eternal life." He smiled and said,"Well today, I was wandering around and I heard water rushing down a hill. I followed the sound and I was lead to the garden and inside the garden was an orchard/meadow place with a waterfall, A.K.A here." I looked around and muttered,"It's gorgeous."

"Shall we eat then?" I nodded and he took out pieces of sandwiches. I took one and unwrapped it. Yum, turkey, lettuce and swiss cheese, heated fairly. He pulled me up and took me to see the waterfall up close. It was splashing quite a bit of water on the flood plain, slightly wetting my boots. Percy then leaned in and kissed me.

3rd person POV

Percy thought Natalie tasted like chocolate and strawberries. Natalie thought Percy tasted like salt and the ocean. He smelled like the ocean too. In Percy's mind, Natalie smelled fresh, like lavender and thyme, with a faint scent of citrus. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wounded her hands in her hair, messing it up even more. They pulled away after 10 seconds and Natalie was blushing red.

Percy POV

I swear Nat looked adorable when she blushed. I stuttered,"I've liked you for quite a bit so umm, I want.." She smiled, rolled her eyes and responded,"No wonder you're such a Seaweed Brain. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"You look cold." I pulled the beanie off her head and put it in my pocket. She rolled her eyes and said,"Let's eat." We ate the sandwiches and went downstairs. All of a sudden, the alarm went off.

"Security breach!" A speaker called out. Natalie quickly grabbed her sword and her whip uncurled into her hand. We ran out of the hall and met up with Hailey and Luke. Hailey asked,"Do you know what's happening?" I responded,"It must be outside of the mansion. Demons and monsters and spirits and attackers can't pass through the gates of Chaotic Metals." She rushed into her room and Natalie just pressed a bracelet and her clothes turned into black clothes that allowed more flexible-ness. A leather jacket that reached a bit past elbow length, a black strappy shirt, kept the black leggings and the black combat boots.

"Out the door!" Nat cried. She jumped. Flipped, and landed on a tree branch that was very high up. About 20 feet. She crept quietly along the side of the tree and spoke softly into an audio microphone chip she had.

"About 500 demons, monsters, and spirits." She whispered. Hailey's eyes widened and I looked at Luke. He looked slightly worried but besides that, pretty calm. Natalie appeared next to us and I asked,"500?"

"500."was all she replied. I jumped out the window and looked downwards. Sure enough, 500 demons, monsters, and spirits were nearby. She started by chucking knives at their heads. They were made of Chaotic silver, angelic metal, and celestial bronze. Chaotic for spirits, Angelic for demons, and Celestial for monsters. Her electric whip lashed out at heads when she jumped down, softly landing next to a large group of beasts. She laughed and a monster made a screeching noise. Unlike other girls, she didn't scream, she began to laugh teasingly and said,"Wow 10 beasts surrounding me. That's just wonderful!" They snarled and one lunged for her. Quick as lightning (No pun intended.) she flung a dagger into the monsters neck and laughed. A spirit came at her and I remembered what they could do if they got too close. She rolled her eyes , flipped over it and, landed silently, turned around and repeatedly stabbed it in the head, back and neck. I jumped down next to her but was immediately engulfed by monsters. I cut, hacked, slashed, jumped, and beheaded over, under and at monsters.

"We're almost done!" Nat yelled. I grinned and rolled my eyes. Hailey was finishing off the last demon when we all decided to tuck in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

** Everything goes to Rick Riordan except the plot and Natalie, Jade and Hailey. I hope you guys are all reviewing. It just makes my day. Seriously, review, favorite, follow, laugh, cry, anything!**

Ch. 4

_500 years later_

Percy pov.

Natalie and I have been dating for the past 100 years. I'm not the most trustworthy person but we learned new things about each other. I am really happy with her and I am happy that Hailey is back in my life. Right now, I was in the rooftop greenhouse with Natalie. She was leaning against me and I was playing with her hair. She suddenly slaps my hand away and says,"Let's go do something productive, like training." I kiss her on the forehead and smile. We get up and head to the training arena. Natalie pulls her sword σπίθα (spark) and I pull out Riptide. Nat shouts,"Hey guys, we are having a fight!"

Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Zoe, Bianca, Hailey, and Jade come in. They sit down on the seats nearby and watch, summoning multiple bags of popcorn and sodas.

Natalie pov

I stand in a defensive stance when Jade calls out,"BEGIN!" I smile innocently and Percy swings. His sword's blade meets with the flat of my sword. Spark clashes with Riptide and I manage to pierce him a little bit. He slashes out at me, nicking my arm, and causing me to become more serious. He lunges forward and I swing my sword over my head and behind my back, meeting his blade. I turn and push his blade down with mine. He pulls away and decides to do a floor attack. He slides on the floor and I do a flip over him. I land faced backwards and his blade touches the back of my neck. He whispers,"Forfeit." I said,"No." and my blade which I am still holding clashes against his.

"DRAW!" Yells Jade. I smiled and said," See, we can be not lazy at times!" to Jade. She sneers and says back,"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya."in a mocking way. I said," What the duck Jade." Jade responds with," What duck? Are you asking about yourself Nat?"

"Oh, Shut up!' I respond with. One of the members of my troop came in. I think his name is Daniel. Anyways, Daniel came in and boomed,"Chaos wants to see you and Percy and Luke, Hailey, Jade, Zoe and Beckendorf. Daniel left and we all followed him inside Chaos' study.

"Troop leaders, you know how Gaea and the giants, and the titans are all rising again right?" We all muttered and mumbled a chorus of,"Yes."

"Well, you need to go on a mission." Chaos announced. I immediately knew where we were going and Chaos continued.

"Gather all your troops because we are going to Earth." Percy looked betrayed. He yelled out,"You promised that I would never have to go back to that hell hound!" I swore under my breath and Chaos admitted,"Yes, I know Percy but you can go under disguises and as soon as you save the Earth you can come straight back here." Percy swore loudly and stormed out of the room. I immediately followed him out of the room and went to the cavern where a large waterfall was. Percy was sitting by the river area and bunched his knees up to his face. He said," I don't want to go to that hell hound. Annabeth broke my heart and that twerp made everyone believe that I betrayed them all even though my fatal flaw is ducking loyalty!"

"Percy, in some way or another, we all have a mother ducking life." I told him. He cracked a smile and I continued,"Percy, I am here for you." Percy put his face in my neck,"I love you so much, Nat." I slapped his arm and said,"Get ready, twerp. Not now." And Percy smiled and said, "Fine!" and got up and went to pack and ready his troops.


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, this is the 3rd chapter today and I'm updating so much because I'm bored and don't really know what to do. Thank you all for those who followed, reviewed, and favorited. Virtual cookies!(::) (::) All credit goes to Rick Riordan for being awesome and writing PJO. The rest of the original characters are mine.**

* * *

Ch.5

Zeus pov.

We were holding a meeting throughout Olympus. Everyone was arguing, with the huntresses in one area and campers in the other. Some of the campers hadturned immortal because of us, but I missed my lost and probably dead daughter the most. All of a sudden, a black vortex appeared out of nowhere and woman in a black glittering dress stepped out, along with seven others. All the gods except for Athena, huntresses and campers readied their weapons. The woman said," I am Chaos, creator of the universe." Athena instantly bowed and said," What have you come for milady?" Chaos chimed out,"I came to answer the call about the war that will come soon." That stupid Poseidon boy bellowed,"We don't need your help. We've got me on the team so we're gonna win this war for sure!" One of the cloaked people with Chaos said,"Shut up, foolish boy. I can see now why he called you a twerp."

"Beta, Let me continue." Chaos begged. Beta then was quiet. Chaos said," Maybe so or maybe no but the commanders of each troop are very strong and can beat all the gods in a fight, 1 on 12. Introduce yourselves so they all know we are being 100% truthful." Poseidon yelled out,"Do you know where my son is? I made a mistake favoring another child!

"SHUT UP!" Beta roared.

Natalie pov.

I hope Percy is all right with this. I looked into his eyes and he nodded slightly, and using a telepathy link, said,"Yeah Nat, I'm all right." Beckendorf called out,"I am Ignis(fire), previously known as Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, leader of the 7th troop. My regions are fire, forgery,tools, and weaponry."Hephaestus looked thrilled to have his son back.

Next was Zoe. She yelled,"I'm Venatrix(Huntress), previously known as Zoe Nightshade. I reign over hunting, life, hatred, the dark, and the night." Artemis called out,"Zoe!"

It was now Hailey. She yelled,"Gutta(Drop) Hailey Jackson, lost daughter of Poseidon. Reign over ice, the cold, unfairness, and sibling bond." Poseidon looked ecstatic that Hailey was back.

Luke smiled and yelled out," Cleptes(Thief) Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, Reign over stealing, pranks, sarcasm, time and happiness."

Jade said,"Mortem(Death) Daughter of Hades, reign over misery, sadness, emos, punks, and death." Hades looked at her with remorse set in his eyes.

It was my turn now. Ha Zeus, I bet you're in for a shocker. I stepped up and shouted out," Beta, Procella (storm), Lost and forgotten daughter of Zeus, reign over the sky, lightning, thunder, angels, co-reign over creation, wind, fighting, anger, and light. And Ducks. Leader of the 2nd troop. " Zeus was dumbstruck. The little daughter he had turned grownup and was now reigning over the areas he ruled as much more. Ha ha ha. I pulled the hood of my cloak down and looked down at my converse. They were ice blue and I was wearing a short, white, flowy dress and shorts underneath because that's how short it was. I also was able to turn all the troop leaders into angels. Yay me!

Percy finally went up. He breathed in and said," Alpha, Unda(water), Son of Poseidon. Reign over the oceans, streams, rivers, floods, rain, anything having to do with water, betrayal, loyalty, commander of all the Chaotic troops, commander of planets, co-reign over creation, and I also am the ruler of telepathy." Poseidon looked sad and I pitied him for a moment. Percy pulled of his hood and looked around. He turned and smiled and Zeus called out,"MEETING AJOURNED!"

I was about to walk out with the rest of the commanders when Zeus boomed,"Natalie, may the gods and I talk with all of you?

"Um..sure?" I responded. They all look so broken,well, the gods who recently found they have living children/ people they cared for. Percy looked and walked with me to talk with Zeus, even though his father was calling for him. Zeus looked at me and breathed in. He finally whispered,"Why Nat? Why?" He didn't care before so why in the ducking world did he care now? I responded with," Because Zeus, You always looked over Thalia and Jason. You forgot I was there. You passed a dumb law preventing you from seeing your daughter. Do you know how it was like growing up with a psycho mother and an abusive step father who, both of the tried to kill you more than once? Do you? To think I was never cared for, That broke my heart. I ran and drowned myself in music. I was attacked and all I had was a dagger and a silver set of bracelets that were my whip all along. Chaos found me. She protected me and trained me and loved me as her own!" By that point I was shrieking. Percy then wrapped an arm around me protectively.

"Nat, hey, it'll be alright. When we finish the war, we can go back to HQ, away from this Hell Hound." He whispered into my ear soothingly,"Let's go meet your

other siblings, okay?" I just nodded in response

* * *

Percy pov

Never in the 500 years I have known her, never have I seen Natalie so broken. She grabbed her bag at her side protectively and walked with me into Camp Half Blood. There were the cabins and the camp looked like it did 500 years ago. Natalie frowned and muttered,"HQ is so much prettier." I snorted in laughter and told her, "Remember, Earth is the Hell Hound." We laughed and I saw someone I did not want to see right now. Her.

* * *

Natalie pov

A girl with blonde hair and princess curls came running at Percy and she flew into his arms. Percy immediately looked disgusted at her and pushed her away making me grin a little. This must be the infamous Annabeth. I left Percy to deal with her and wandered around the camp. I sat down in front of a large tree when a girl came and sat nearby.

"Hi!" I whisper-yelled. She looked startled and drawled out,"Name's Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus." My eyes widened immediately and I asked,"I'm Natalie Bellefleur.-" Thalia crowed,"You are my sister! Yes, Zeus made a huge deal and told Chiron to take care of his precious daughter. He said she screamed at him and walked away. I heard a name when they were talking and it was Natalie. You're her!" I smiled and cockily said,"I like to be well known." She smiled and whispered,"Like not to pry or anything, but what's your favorite band or singer?" A grin lit up my face and I immediately said."Fall Out Boy."

"Really? Oh that's way better than Justin Beiber. Mine is Green Day." Thalia told me."You know you have a brother? Cause you do. His name is Jason." I smileand told her,"I know."She smiled and I heard a horn blow in the distance.

"Come on, Let's go to dinner."She told me. We got up then left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my faithful followers! Please review! I love it when people review. Seriously! It makes my day. All rights go to Rick Riordan and The plot, Natalie, Hailey, and Jade are mine. Both songs belong to Fall Out Boy. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Ch.6

Hailey's pov

I ran and followed Natalie behind a tree after dinner. She told me she was just super angry and summoned some ducks. Percy was trying to keep that cheater off him and Jade was talking to Nico. I asked,"Do you want to help Luke and I prank the Apollo cabin?" Natalie responded,"Yes. As much as I hate my dad right now, I'm fine with my siblings except Apollo and Mr. D."

"K." I responded. May the great heist begin.

* * *

Natalie's pov.

First, I am going to train. Percy had told me a bit about this place so I headed to the arena. I actually wasn't a true demigod. When I was younger, I was in an orphanage. One day, my step-father and my "mom" came and took me home. There, I was abused and cut and hit. I ran away a couple years afterward with an Ipod I had stolen, food, and a backpack with money and clothes. I met Hailey and Jade, who were a bit like me with ADHD and dyslexia. We were all runaways and Chaos soon found us. I always had a strange control over the weather and I could involuntarily make myself fly. We were attacked one day, by a massive pack of Hellhounds and Chaos protected us. She placed a rune on my back, that read "winged". Chaos told me I was an Angel child, yet I was a demigod. I wanted to test it out again.

When I got in, no one was there. Yay me! I walked towards a punching bag and began. In five seconds flat, the bag was on the floor with sand spilling out. I plugged my phone into the speaker and my training playlist began. I mentally asked Jade to summon skeleton warriors and demons to fight. She responded yes and in a second I was surrounded by the creatures. Percy suddenly came in and saw me in the midst of them.

"Natalie! Really, last time you did this, you almost got me killed!" He yelled. I shouted back,"It's heaven's mandate to kill these ducking beasts!" I lashed my whip out and killed three skeleton warriors. Percy took out Riptide and started slashing and cutting. Hailey ran in and shouted,"What's all the ruckus!" and stopped, put everything down but her weapons and ran to join in the fight. I grabbed a dagger, flipped, and landed on a skeleton warrior, and stabbing it repeatedly. A couple campers decided to run in and watch the fight, taking in the gruesome sight of ichor and bone crumbs everywhere. The beasts themselves were not helping much either. Hailey was cracking up. She was cackling like a mad woman, while Jade was probably somewhere flirting with Luke. I lashed my whip outward in a circular motion, causing it to curl and decapitate a demon.

"Percy!" A voice screamed. Ugh, it was Annabeth. Hailey was cracking up and swinging her sword, Typhoon, decapitating two demon heads. Annabeth screamed,"What the Hades are those creepy things!" I smiled and said,"Beasties, little child. The creatures that go bump in the night." She immediately sneered and said,"And who in the world are you?" I instantly answered, "I am the ruler/patron over the categories:sky, lightning, thunder, angels, wind, fighting, anger, grace, light, and co- rule over creation." Percy grinned at my long titles and Hailey giggled a bit. I continued,"I am truly fabulous!" and twirled. Now, Hailey was on the ground, laughing so hard, she was clutching her stomach. She yelled out,"Call her... Baron Hindersweater Von Cindrelitterheed!" I gave her a death glare and she shut up immediately. Percy looked at Hailey and they both laughed really hard.

"Im 'agnus dei, ut te percuterem!" (I'm so gonna kill you!)I muttered. I marched off towards the Zeus cabin, seeing how we finished killing the wretched beasts. I sat on one of the not used beds and set my backpack down, and took out a book. I was a major fangirl/nerd. When I ran away, I used to go to bookshops and libraries. I read for hours, developing interests and loves for certain books. I wanted to be a shadowhunter at first, because of The Mortal Instruments, but being a demigod/angel child was cool too. It explained a lot of the black clothes in my closet though. I plugged the headphones into my Ipod and changed into a black flowy tank top and quickly repainted my nails a dark, glittery, blue. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and put on some denim shorts and my trusty purple skull converse. I wrapped my whip around my wrist and sat under a tree, making sure I had my earphones, Ipod, book, dagger, and whip. I turned on the Ipod and started playing Just One Yesterday. I sang along to the lyrics

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows_

_For just one yesterday_

Next, My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark played. I sang along to the entire song.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_  
_And besides in the mean, mean time_  
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
_So now the world can never get me on my level_  
_I just gotta get you off the cage_  
_I'm a young lover's rage_  
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_All the writers keep writing what they write_  
_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_  
_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_  
_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_  
_In the end everything collides_  
_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_  
_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

The song ended and I grinned at the book in my hands. Someone was clapping nearby. I looked up and saw Jade, Luke, Percy, Hailey, Zoe, and a lot of other campers. I instantly became a bit scared and picked everything up, saying,"I need to go somewhere." I dashed off to a forest clearing and slumped down beside a tree. The troop leaders (a.k.a. My friends) sat next to me and Zoe stated,"If you're afraid, don't be. You have a beautiful voice." Percy said,"Yeah, your voice is too fabulous to be laughed at. If anyone laughs or sneers, They're just jealous. You are wonderful." I smiled and asked,"Do you really think so?" Hailey said,"Well, I really don't give a duck about music, but your pretty good on my standards." Jade then decided to join in on her speech," If they laugh or hurt you in any way, We will kick their asses and I'm sure Percy wouldn't mind helping." Percy nodded in response and I grinned and said,"Thanks, but I am perfectly capable of kicking ass myself." We all grinned and Jade said,"Chaos on three. One..Two..Three Chaos!"

"CHAOS!" we all responded. We left the forest and Annabeth ran up to Percy. She whined,"Oh Percy, I was so worried about you. You were with those crazy people who think they are so strong and powerful. Why would you leave me here?" Percy responded,"Annabeth, I honestly don't give a duck about you anymore. You took advantage of my loyalty. What makes you think I'll take you back?" She shouted in frustration and left. Luke grinned and said,"Wow. Harsh Perce." Percy grinned and tucked a piece of brown hair behind my ear. Jade pulled on Luke's arm and moaned out,"Let's go somewhere." I wiggled my eyebrows and she frowned and sai,"Not in that way you nasty little girl. I grinned and shouted,"Have fun young one!" She stuck out her tongue and yelled."I'm older than you!" I turned away and walked out of the forest clearing. I walked towards the cabin that was set up for Chaos and the Seven commanders.

"Well look who it is." a voice drawled out. The blonde one was here. I glared at her and muttered in Latin,"Ite, desilire anatis!"(go jump off a duck). She gave me a glare and I grinned. Percy came up next to me and said,"How do you like CHB?" I replied,"It is different. Slight pollution, but barely any for me to sense." Percy chuckled and responded,"Well, everywhere else than CHB or Camp Jupiter is over polluted." I said,"HQ is way better than, right?" he laughed and nodded.

Annabeth scowled and said,"You left me for that piece of trash? I'm so much better! I'm better looking, have bigger areas, smart, grey-eyed, and blond!" I felt slightly offended. I am fabulous and she is lucky she was graced with the presence of a daughter of Zeus and Ananchel, Angel of grace(I probably sound so arrogant right now but please, I am ranting.)Percy looked shocked at her outburst and replied,"She is not good looking, pretty, or even beautiful. She is gorgeous and when I look at her, she is electrifying. I honestly don't care if she's a blond or not. Her eyes are stunning, and she is also very smart, and she is artistically and musically talented." I smiled a little bit and said to her,"Bitch please, I'm fabulous." and laughed a bit. I saw Annabeth sneer at me and walk away. I made waved goodbye and yelled,"Don't worry, I forgive you!" Because when forgive your enemies, that just makes them more angry. I looked at Percy and asked,"Is that true, Like what you said? Because that's overboard." He blushed a bit, rubbed his neck with his hand and smiled. Then nodded. I playfully smacked him on the arm and siad,"Let's go catch up with the others." We both left, arm in arm.

**So what do you think?! Review, follow, and favorite! Will update soon! Please check out my profile because there are some links describing characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I hope I wasn't gone to long but I gave about two chapters every day. Seriously, I get one review per chapter and I'm normally disappointed by that. You guys NEED to REVIEW! Rick Riordan owns everything except the plot. I own the characters Natalie, Hailey, and Jade. The piece of song belongs to the All American Rejects. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 7

Natalie's POV

I walked over to the beach. There was a small wall made of rock nearby and I sat down at the edge, swinging my feet over the water. I hummed softly to myself and I felt another presence next to me.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" asked a voice that belonged to a green eyed, black haired boy. Percy. I smiled, kicked the water, and responded,"Nothing, just thinking of HQ and thinking of where I used to live. Percy, I want to go see the people who ruined my childhood. Percy, I want to show them I am strong." He frowned while I looked at the anklet Jade, Hailey, and I made when we first ran away. It was made of sky blue, silver, white, and gray strings. Percy asked,"The ones who abused you? Nat, you can't be serious." I looked down. Percy was right, what was I thinking? I muttered out,"What was I thinking? I won't go." Percy smiled and I sang softly,"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell." He chuckled softly and said,"Wow, nice message you sent across there." I smiled and laughed a little.

* * *

Percy POV

I looked at Natalie and she turned around. Nat tilted her head a little and asked,"Is there something on my face?" I smiled and said,"Nothing is on your face." I softly pressed my lips to hers. At first, she didn't respond but after two seconds she kissed me back slowly. Natalie tasted sweet, like strawberries and chocolate. I pulled away and Nat smiled and said,"Let's go eat." I quickly got up, pulling Nat up as well. We walked to the dining area together and waited for Hailey to conjure up a table for the Chaos troop leaders. She conjured it in less than five seconds and all of us sat down. Jade was calling something out to Natalie so I started talking with Luke and Beckendorf. Luke said,"Percy, your sister is crazy. She almost murdered me this morning because I told her that she looked like a tornado went across her path, swallowed her up, and spit her out again because she probably tasted like a really bad piece of fish. She then proceeded to slap me, take out a dagger, cut me on the arm, cheek, chest, leg, stomach, and other arm, then left, laughing like I told her a funny joke." My Gods! My sister is crazy!

* * *

Natalie POV

"Was up my sister!" Jade yelled. I face-palmed and food appeared on my plate. Steak and potatoes and MACARONI AND CHEESE! Wait, Chaos put the steak and potatoes and MACARONI AND CHEESE on the plate. I mind-thanked Chaos and she nodded her head and mouthed,"Your welcome," to me. We went to the fire and I sacrificed some of my food. We finished eating and I went to the Chaos cabin. I put on an black Fall Out Boy concert shirt, for Save Rock and Roll and some black soccer shorts. I sat on the bunk I was sharing with Hailey and started reading when the book was karate chopped out of my hands. Hailey climbed on to the top bunk with me and asked," Really, that's what you do? You read when you are in a cabin that is like a mansion? You don't wanna explore the place? Cause havoc? We didn't make these anklets for nothing." She pointed to her blue and green anklet. Blue, dark blue, turquoise, light green, and dark green. I smiled and asked," Then what exactly do you want to do Hails?" She grinned and said,"Get up early tomorrow. Percy promised me that he would show me New York tomorrow and I'm super excited!"

"KK."I responded ever so enthusiastically.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and changed into a flowing, white, tank top and put a military style jacket on top of that, rolling the sleeves up to elbow length. I grabbed a pair of black leggings and put on some dark brown combat boots. I wrapped my whip on my wrist and tucked a couple daggers into the weapons belt I had slung onto my waist. I pulled my long, brown hair into a ponytail with a couple of the blue streaks curling in random directions. I quickly got my brown leather bag and rushed out of the room. Jade came down in a tank top and shorts. She yawned and asked,"Can you get me coffee from Starbucks?" I answered," No. Get it yourself lazy." She called me something that sounded very much like "ducking glass-mole" and went back upstairs. I checked my phone, 8:02, when Hailey came down.

"Yay! You came down already! Percy is just finishing getting ready." Percy came downstairs in converse, jeans, and a blue hoodie. Hailey was wearing a gray t-shirt, a denim vest, jeans, and black converse. Percy asked,"Are you guys ready?" We both nodded and he teleported us to New York.

**Sorry it was so short. Review, Follow, and Favorite. For links to see my characters go to my profile.**

**-IzzyBellefleur**


End file.
